Espejo
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Cuando Braum se une a la Liga espera lo que todos los demás campeones antes que él: Batallas, magia, Heroísmo y diversión. Pero ¿Y si la Liga no es lo que parece?


Aquel día se respiraba la mesurada emoción común a las llegadas de nuevos campeones. A pesar de que oficialmente era un secreto, todos los campeones tenían claro que durante la noche se había apersonado en el Instituto de Guerra un aspirante a campeón, y que éste había superado las pruebas preliminares. Incluso algunos lo habían visto de reojo mientras era llevado a sus aposentos temporales. Lo describían como alguien con la silueta de un humano, alto, musculoso, y cargaba con una especie de escudo enorme y rectangular. Las especulaciones rondaban por doquier en el salón de las comidas. Noxianos y Demacianos mencionaban entre ellos a media voz a algunos de sus mejores guerreros, son el asomo de una esperanza. Otros contaban viejas leyendas acerca de héroes legendarios que circulaban en sus tierras natales. Se oyó decir a Heimerdinger "Bueno, está claro que no es uno de los nuestros" comentario que generó risas entre los que lo escuchaban. Aquel clima de expectación se fue diluyendo a medida que el horario de las batallas se acercaba y los campeones se aprestaban a combatir. Para cuando comenzaron las primeras invocaciones, el nuevo campeón había pasado a segundo plano en las mentes de los guerreros y guerreras.

Luego, en la comida principal del día, se comentaba que el nuevo campeón tendría su prueba definitiva en los campos de la justicia durante el último combate del día. Aunque aún conservaban el "modo batalla", los campeones no pudieron evitar preguntarse quién sería el privilegiado en ver por primera vez al nuevo campeón en acción. Aquel día los combates terminaron más temprano de lo habitual, y se oyó por todas las salas el llamamiento de los campeones que combatirían junto al nuevo. "Para el equipo azul: Gragas, Lee Sin, Syndra, Jinx, Braum. Para el equipo morado: Lulu, Elise, Ryze, Tristana, Nami."

Los murmullos crecieron al escuchar el nombre del nuevo campeón: "Braum". Los freljordanos fueron especialmente ruidosos. Ashe se puso a cantar una canción que sonaba a medias entre nana y balada, y aún Olaf y la propia Sejuani la corearon en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes.

Hacia la cena todos se enteraron del resultado del combate: después de un partido reñido, el equipo morado logró llevarse la victoria, sin embargo la actuación de Braum fue sobresaliente. Se anunció que había sido aceptado como parte de la Liga y que comería con el resto de los campeones aquella noche. Primero entraron los campeones más viejos: una sonrisa en el rostro de los ganadores, una expresión de desazón en la cara de los perdedores. Y luego hizo su entrada triunfal Braum, que fue recibido por un cortés aplauso por el resto de campeones (aunque de los freljordanos el aplauso fue más bien excesivamente entusiasta). Pronto el nuevo se vió rodeado de curiosos que le hacían preguntas de todo tipo, encabezados por Ashe, que parecía al borde de la euforia. Los que no entraron en el círculo de curiosos se conformaron por obtener información de segunda fuente a través de los que sí habían logrado acercarse. Leona fue uno de aquellos que no logró hacerse un lugar, por lo que decidió esperar a la mañana siguiente para preguntarle todo a Ashe. Sin embargo no fue necesario. Saliendo del salón mientras conversaba animadamente con Caytlin acerca del nuevo campeón alcanzó a escuchar una voz ronca y áspera que decía para sí mismo "Con que Braum, eh". Al darse vuelta cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Tryndamere, en su rincón de siempre con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

"¿Conoces al nuevo?" preguntó con sorpresa la Solari. El bárbaro la miró de reojo con aquellos duros ojos azules, y tras una vacilación decidió responderle.

"Si. Cualquiera nacido en el Fréljord lo conoce. Probablemente incluso Lissandra" agregó con una mueca de desprecio.

"¿Y por qué? ¿Quién es?" se apresuró a preguntar Caytlin.

"El héroe al que todos aspirábamos a ser cuando niños" contestó Tryndamere sin mirarlas "El protagonista de los cuentos preferidos que contaba la abuela junto al fuego" Tras decir esto se levantó, dejando un vaso de cerveza a medio terminar, y se fue. Las campeonas se miraron con una expresión decidora en el rostro, y se marcharon hacia sus cuartos con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

Al desayuno del otro día lograron sacarle todo lo que necesitaban a la arquera del hielo: Braum era, tal como dijo Tryndamere, uno de los legendarios campeones que protagonizaban las historias contadas a los niños en el Fréljord. Había sido un pastor que habitaba en las montañas, pero cuya fuerza y amabilidad lo habían hecho legendario. Valiéndose de ambas había realizado diversas hazañas para ayudar a quién lo requiriera, antes de desaparecer del Fréljord por causas desconocidas. Y ahora estaba de vuelta, nada y más y nada menos que en la Liga de Leyendas, un lugar como hecho a la medida para él. Su fuerza y valentía habían quedado demostradas en batalla, donde no había dudado en arriesgar su vida con tal de defender a sus aliados. Así entró Braum al Instituto de Guerra, dónde le comenzaron a llamar "El Corazón del Fréljord".

Pronto se hizo amigo de Gragas, con el que gustaba de hacer competencias de beber en las que terminaba perdiendo siempre. También gustaba de probar su fuerza con todo aquel que tuviera la paciencia de perder unos minutos en una competencia de fuercitas. No perdió ni una sola vez. La anécdota más curiosa de esto último fue cuando el propio Tryndamere, luego de ver a Olaf, a Jayce y a Graves perder de manera consecutiva, desafió a Braum. Luego de unos minutos en los que parecía que ninguno lograba sacar ventaja, Braum soltó una exclamación y derrotó al bárbaro. Tryndamere se levantó y se retiró sin decir una palabra, como era su costumbre. Braum también gustaba de pasar tiempo escuchando a los Yordles y riendo de sus ocurrencias con una risa atronadora que parecía resonar en todo el edificio, y que logró sacar una sonrisa al propio Yasuo. Cuando la arquera del Hielo habló con él acerca de su postura con respecto al Fréljord, Braum la escuchó con una expresión de seriedad casi cómica y declaró vehementemente que la apoyaría si es que alguna vez requería de su ayuda. Cuando se enteró de esto, Sejuani ordenó a sus partidarios no acercarse ni mirar al hombretón (regla que fue rota en más de una ocasión por Olaf). Y como campeón sobresalió por un tiempo, dada su extraordinaria capacidad de proteger a los más débiles. Luego la novedad se tornó en cotidianidad, y los meses fueron pasando…

Era uno de aquellas temporadas donde los campeones estaban mayoritariamente arreglando asuntos de sus respectivas naciones, por lo que el Instituto estaba vacío. Leona recorría sus pasillos con aire distraído mientras pensaba. Ella también había ido a su patria natal unos días, pero el clima reinante allí la repelió, por lo que regresó en cuanto le fue posible. Resulta que algunos Solari de rangos tan diversos como importantes sacerdotes o simples fieles habían renunciado a sus votos y se habían declarado Lunari, bajo la protección de Diana. Los ancianos principales estaban en pie de guerra, y exigían a su campeona que hiciera algo al respecto. Y para los ancianos hacer algo significaba lo mismo que se había hecho con los Lunari desde hacía mucho tiempo: hacer rodar sus cabezas. "Malditos ciegos" pensaba Leona mientras veía la luna en toda su gloria a través de las ventanas "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser comprender que la luna tiene poder, uno que merece ser respetado? ¿No es acaso Diana la prueba viviente de ello?" Pero los ancianos se empeñaban en su postura recalcitrante y estúpida. Lo siguiente que vendría por eso sería una guerra, de eso Leona estaba segura. Aunque eso no pasaría si la elegida del sol tomaba el poder como correspondía. Más para hacer eso sangre tendría que ser derramada…

Una silueta inconfundible recortándose contra el cielo nocturno la sacó de sus siniestras cavilaciones. En uno de los balcones que daban a los patios exteriores se encontraba Braum. Estaba solo y silencioso, y en apariencia pensativo, hecho que impresionó grandemente a la campeona. No era costumbre del Freljordano estar solo, y no era de los que se detuvieran a pensar con frecuencia. Algo le sucedía, y eso era evidente. Después de luchar un rato contra su parte amable, se rindió, y lo llamó con voz cavilante

- ¿Braum?

El hombretón se sobresaltó, para luego darse vuelta con aire nervioso

- Hola, hola, eh…. ¿Leona? – inquirió. Varios meses después de su llegada aún no se había aprendido los nombres de todos los campeones, y aún solía confundir a unos con otros.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás…. um… estás bien – preguntó insegura la Solari.

- Sí, claro, estoy de maravilla, de maravilla. Nunca mejor – respondió rápidamente él.

- Bueno, si es así, pues… nos vemos – se despidió ella. El Freljordano no dijo nada al principio, pero antes de que desapareciera del todo la llamó.

- ¿Leona?

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo… algo que me ha estado molestando – reconoció apesumbrado el bigotón.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

- Si, creo, es… ¿Te ha pasado que durante el combate sientes, no sé, algo extraño? ¿Algo que se supone no debería ocurrir?

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó ella contagiándose del nerviosismo de su interlocutor

- Pues… Se supone que los invocadores nos controlan durante el combate, ¿Verdad?

La campeona asintió, insegura.

- Pero en todo este tiempo yo me he sentido dueño de mis propios actos. Todos mis movimientos, buenos o malos, se han sentido como algo mío.

-Eso es porque…

- Pero a la vez me he sentido como una marioneta ¿sabes? Pero una marioneta de mi mismo. – continuó impaciente Braum, mirándose las manos con una expresión algo trastornada – Es como si… algo se me metiera al cuerpo y yo dejara de ser yo pero sin dejar en realidad de serlo ¿me explico?

Leona negó con la cabeza, algo amedrentada por la expresión del titán.

- Es como si, como si dejara de ser yo pero sin que me diera cuenta. Es como si yo me moviera hacia otro lugar para dejar paso a algo para que ocupara mi cuerpo, a la vez que yo controlo a ese algo. Es… No hay palabras para describirlo. Es algo casi alienígena, ¿sabes?

Sólo entonces comenzó Leona a entender que le sucedía al gigante del Fréljord.

- Me pasó, cuando recién venía entrando. Te recomiendo hablar con los invocadores acerca de ello.

Al escuchar esto, el freljordano alzó la cabeza con expresión de tormento absoluto, y gritó con angustia:

- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacer tal cosa!

Leona quedó aturdida por el terror de la expresión del valiente guerrero.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Por momentos me parece que no son ellos quienes nos controlan, quienes nos guían a la batalla! ¡Es como si una criatura tan insondable como las bestias del Vacío, tan poderosa como los dioses de las arenas, tomara control de mí! ¡Y lo peor es sentir que también yo tomo control de ella! ¿No sientes que los invocadores nos están ocultando algo? Por ejemplo; se supone que peleamos unas cuantas batallas al día ¿No? Pero luego recuerdo como si hubiera peleado miles, millones de batallas al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No hay en toda Valoran invocadores suficientes para algo como eso! Y luego están las criaturas temibles que también forman parte de ésta liga pero que jamás emplean todo su poder, ni aún durante la batalla ¿Cómo pueden los invocadores frenar su poder, por más poderosos que sean? ¿Cómo puede un puñado de hechiceros dominar los poderes de un dios… o un demonio?

Braum parecía absolutamente trastornado, y mientras hablaba la tomaba por los hombros con vehemencia y gesticulaba como un loco. Al terminar la Solari se zafó de él con cierto temor y, todo lo tranquila que pudo, le dijo:

- ¡Calma, Braum! Todos hemos pasado por esto, pero seguimos aquí. Ve a hablar con los invocadores de tus dudas y ellos te aclararán la mente. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito descansar.

Leona se alejó rápidamente hacia su cuarto dejando a un cabizbajo Braum murmurando unas palabras de disculpa.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el carácter de Braum comenzó a cambiar. Ya no asistía a las fiestas que organizaba Gragas, ni se lo veía sonriendo ampliamente junto a los yordles. Su risa como un trueno ya no sé escuchó en los salones del Instituto. Y no hubo más orgullos heridos, porque Braum ya no desafiaba ni aceptaba a nadie en las competencias de fuercitas. Dejó de acudir a los gimnasios a entrenar, y se lo veía pasearse con aire algunas veces pensativo, otras ansioso, por los jardines exteriores del Instituto. Los demás campeones murmuraban a sus espaldas, preguntándose el porqué de su repentino cambio, cuando Leona decidió contarles la conversación que había tenido con él. Entonces todos se calmaron, y aunque no dejaron de mirar con pena al alicaído gigantón simplemente se decían unos a otros "Está en 'esa' etapa".

Mientras tanto Braum no era ignorante de lo que se decía a sus espaldas. Al escuchar acerca de una cierta "etapa" que al parecer él estaba atravesando, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a su amigo Gragas a qué se referían

"Es una etapa de dudas que todo campeón pasa" le dijo él "Si quieres sacarte de encima las dudas, ve a hablar con los invocadores. Ello te ayudarán". Más Braum miraba con desconfianza a cada invocador con el que se cruzaba en el Instituto, y le parecía como si éstos le devolvieran la mirada con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Tenía, por primera vez en desde que era muy pequeño, miedo. Y aunque le preguntó a todos los campeones por lo mismo, la respuesta parecía como preconcebida y mecánica "Habla con los invocadores". Así que Braum decidió finalmente que todos los campeones allí tenían algo que ver en el terrible y perturbador secreto que se ocultaba tras aquellas paredes. Estaba atrapado: la única opción posible era huir.

Y lo intentó en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre había un "algo" invisible que lo ataba.

Los días se tornaban semanas y aquella sensación tan extraña que lo perturbaba parecía hacerse más fuerte con el pasar de los combates, hasta que al final se le hizo insoportable. A veces era tan fuerte que no podía moverse, y en batallas sucesivas la conexión mágica entre él y su invocador comenzó a fallar. Fue esto la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Cuando regresó de su invocación, se encontró no en "Puerto de Campeones", como llamaban éstos a la sala donde llegaban luego de cada invocación, sinó en una estancia circular, amplia y oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz trémula de antorchas empotradas en la pared. El freljordano reconoció fácilmente el lugar: allí había sido examinado por los invocadores más viejos y experimentados para decidir si se le permitía la entrada a la Liga. Su estómago pareció encogerse cuando comprendió esto. Una voz gastada lo llamó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo. Cuando se dio vuelta contempló el rostro sin edad del que se decía era el invocador más viejo de la Liga, cuyo nombre permanecía en secreto para los campeones. Se decía de él que había enseñado al propio Reginald Ashram las artes de invocación, y que había sido su mano derecha durante la creación de la Liga. Ahora ocupaba un puesto de poder desconocido para todos, pero su influencia en los asuntos de la Liga era incuestionable.

- Ven Braum, conversemos – dijo en voz baja pero audible. Su llamamiento pareció rebotar durante minutos en la cavernosa sala. Pero el Freljordano no se movió de su lugar.

- No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digan cuál es la verdad de lo que está pasando aquí – respondió desafiante, o todo lo desafiante que podía ser su voz temblorosa.

El anciano suspiró, y su suspiro pareció ser repetido por las paredes. Luego se acercó con paso lento al campeón, y éste se preparó para que un hechizo lo doblara de dolor. Pero esto no sucedió; el anciano simplemente se dirigió a unos bancos de piedra empotrados a las murallas que eran casi invisibles dada la escasa iluminación. Con un quejido inaudible se sentó en él, y con un gesto invitó a su interlocutor a acompañarlo. El gigantón dudo aún un momento, pero luego lo siguió.

Cuando estuvo sentado, el anciano comenzó a hablar, más curiosamente ahora parecía que no había eco de sus palabras.

- Cuando te vi, Braum, nunca pensé que tendría que tener esta conversación contigo. No parecías ser del tipo que se cuestionara tan a fondo todo esto – al decir aquello, el viejo abarcó la sala con un gesto – Por cierto que, como habrás notado, todos los campeones terminan por darse cuenta de que algo está mal con la Liga, o más específicamente con las invocaciones a la Batalla. Hay algunos, sin embargo, que al percatarse de la magnitud del asunto, prefieren no saber y dejar todo en nuestras manos. Después de todo, somos nosotros los que cargamos con todo el peso de lo que aquí ocurre. No me interrumpas – agregó al ver que Braum parecía ir a decir algo – Otros, como tú, no estás tranquilos hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Y al contrario de lo que pareces pensar, Braum, nosotros no ocultamos secretos para nuestros campeones. Tampoco los obligamos a quedarse aquí. La imposibilidad que tuviste de irte no fue cosa nuestra; es parte del Contrato de Invocación que cada campeón firma con su esencia al llegar aquí. O incluso antes.

El hombretón se sentía absolutamente confundido, y algo asustado, pero deseaba enterarse de una vez por todas qué era lo que sucedía allí, por lo que tragó saliva y siguió escuchando.

- Para que entindas debes saber que la Liga no surgió como una institución para reglar el uso de la Magia en Valoran. Todo lo contrario. Lo que aquí buscábamos era investigar los límites más extremos de la magia, descubrir todos sus potenciales usos. De ésta forma no tardamos en comenzar a abrir portales, primero entre lugares muy alejados de Valoran, y luego hacia otros mundos. El primer mundo con el que contactamos fue… Bueno, te bastará con saber que no fue el Vacío, ni la dimensión desde donde vienen los Dioses de las arenas. No, aquel lugar era un mundo tan absolutamente diferente al nuestro y a la vez curiosamente parecido que nos quedamos impactados. Lo que sucedió luego es algo que nunca olvidaré, pero que no puedo describir con palabras, o imágenes, o música, o nada perecido. Contactamos con los habitantes de aquel lugar. Y nos dimos cuenta de que ellos también habían creado portales a mundos diferentes e infinitos, y que sólo los habíamos podido encontrar porque ellos habían dispuesto aquella conexión entre ambos mundos. Nos dimos cuenta, y ellos se dieron cuenta, de que muchas cosas que habíamos dado por supuestas eran erróneas, y muchas cosas que pensábamos imposibles eran hechos. Allí se forjó lo que es actualmente la Liga de Leyendas. Ellos accedieron a prestarnos sus extensísimos conocimientos y su poder para ayudarnos en nuestro cometido, a la vez que nosotros accedimos a crear este lugar según sus especificaciones y bajo su dominio. Lo que hacemos los invocadores aquí no es conjurarlos para manejarlos en las diferentes lides, sino es mantener abierta la conexión entre nuestro mundo y aquel, para que _ellos_ los invoquen y los manejen, Esa es la razón de tu desconcierto. Por obra de su poder, eres convocado al mismo tiempo para pelear en millones de partidas diferentes, y cada uno de ellos toma control de ti durante la batalla.

Braum sentía la boca seca. Lo que le acababa de decir ese viejo es que extrañas criaturas interdimensionales controlaban todo dentro de La Liga de Leyendas. Y dada la importancia que tenía ésta para Valoran, controlaban indirectamente a aquel mundo…

- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Preguntó el guerrero

- Tal y como te digo, así.

- Pero, ¿Por qué aún me siento dueño de mi mismo cuando… cuando _ellos_ me manejan?

- Ninguna comunicación es unilateral, freljordano. Ellos te controlan, pero _tú_ los controlas a ellos, al mismo tiempo. Por eso el portal sólo fue posible porque ellos también buscaban, sin saberlo, conectarse con nosotros. Es como el espejo ¿Puedes decir con certeza que tú controlas lo que hace tu reflejo? ¿Y si hubiera un "alguien al otro lado que cree exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero al revés?

El hombretón estaba confundido. La explicación no le había dejado nada claro, excepto que peleaban controlados por…por _alguienes_ en otro mundo…

- ¿Por qué existe la Liga de Leyendas? ¿Por qué combatimos?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes ya? La Liga existe para mantener la paz en Valoran, en todas las dimensiones de ésta palabra.

- ¿Pero acaso no somos títeres de _ellos, _lo que quiera que sean?

- ¿Eso quita que la Liga sea para lo que dice ser? Ellos concibieron la Liga para ello. Y hasta ahora nos ha ido bastante bien.

Después de un momento peleando consigo mismo, Braum declaró:

- No entiendo nada.

- Braum – le tomó con suavidad el brazo aquel anciano – eres libre de irte, si es que es demasiado para ti. Hablaré con ellos y el lazo que te une con la Liga se deshará, y serás libre de abandonar esto.

- Debo…pensarlo – Declaró el campeón levantándose para marcharse.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Te invocaré de vuelta en tu habitación, para mayor comodidad tuya.

Antes de ser invocado de vuelta a su cuarto, Braum alcanzó a entrever imágenes inconexas que comprendió eran de aquel otro mundo.

Una vez se hubo ido, un invocador joven se apresuró a preguntar

- ¿Qué haremos si se va, señor?

El anciano compuso una sonrisa y le contestó

- ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros campeones se ha ido alguna vez?

**Invocador 1: ¿**_**Y qué opinas del nuevo campeón que sacaron hace poco?**_

**Invocador 2: **_**¿Braum? He jugado unas partidas con él y me parece un excelente supp.**_

**Invocador 1: **_**Pero escuché que en varios lugares tiró problemas de conexión… Se conectaba y desconectaba cuando quería**_

**Invocador 2: **_**Si, eso pasó por el parche que salió después de Braum, que parece que tiraba fallas, pero con el último parche se arregló. **_


End file.
